


This Should Be Fun

by Kiranagi



Series: Well, Let's Restart This [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I also love making King George adorable apparently, Marcus Gray is my OC and I love him, Multi, The beginning is so fluffy tbh beware, They're all George's children tbh, This is a fun group, just pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: It feels like one moment, he was just relaxing with his boyfriend, without having to really worry about anything, and the next, he's in a room full of teenagers planning a murder.George Finch has no idea how he got here and he's a little afraid to ask, but this is his life now, so he may as well roll with it.





	This Should Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Philip and Theo eloped so their dads wouldn't find out  
> Philip told his sister Angelica though and that's why she knew lol  
> Never put them in the same room with George Eacker. There will be blood.  
> Anyway! This all happens about a week after everyone else meets. And these two groups will eventually meet, I swear. I'm just not sure when yet XD

George Finch jumps a little and looks up from his laptop as someone taps his shoulder, "Wha?"

 

His boyfriend, Marcus Gray, chuckles, "C'mon, George. You've been working on that for three hours. You're gonna get up and take a break if I have to _drag_ you out of this room."

 

George sighs, then reluctantly stands up, "Fine... But not too long of a break! I really want to get into this school..."

 

Marcus smiles and hugs George, kissing his cheek, "You'll get in. And if you don't, it's their loss! Any place would be _lucky_ to have you there!"

 

George chuckles and nuzzles Marcus' neck, happy that the other man was taller than him so he could do that, "Thanks..."

 

Marcus grins, "Now let's get something to eat! I heard that this great new cafe opened nearby!"

 

George smiles fondly, "Okay. Let's go then, before it gets too crowded."

 

Marcus bounces happily, then pulls his boyfriend out of the room.

 

* * *

 

George sets the letter aside and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

 

_ 'Dear Mr. Finch, we regret to inform you...' _

 

George curls up on his bed, hiding his face from the world and just lying there, trying not to cry.

 

                                               ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Marcus walks into their apartment, calling out to his boyfriend, "George! I'm home!"

 

He goes to the kitchen and puts the groceries away, then frowns at George's lack of response. _'Even when he's busy, he'll usually answer. And the door was unlocked, so he must be here...'_

 

Marcus walks into their bedroom, "Georgie? You in here?"

 

George makes a muffled sound from under his arms.

 

Marcus hurries over to him, "George...? Babe, what's wrong...?"

 

George waves a hand in the direction of the letter, then pulls a blanket over himself.

 

Marcus picks the letter up and only has to read the first few lines before he sets it down again and sits on the bed, gently rubbing George's back, "I'm so sorry... They don't know what they're missing out on... They made a huge mistake..."

 

George sniffles and keeps his head covered.

 

Marcus lies down next to George and wraps his arms around the lump, "C'mon babe, let me see your face."

 

George shakes his head.

 

Marcus sighs, then grins and manages to wiggle his hands under the blanket.

 

George tenses up a little and mutters, "What're you-"

 

He cuts himself off with a squeal, then laughter as Marcus starts tickling him, "Wha- s-stop that!"

 

Marcus pulls the blanket away and rolls George onto his back, then sits on the other man's legs and continues tickling him, "What was that? I couldn't hear you, Georgie."

 

George squirms and tries to shove him away, smiling widely despite the fact that he'd obviously been crying, "M-Marcus, c-cut it out...!"

 

Marcus laughs and stops tickling George, lets him catch his breath for a moment, then lightly kisses him.

 

George makes a muffled sound of surprise, then melts into the kiss.

 

Marcus breaks the kiss after a few seconds and smiles warmly at his boyfriend, "You're amazing. You're amazing and beautiful and so incredibly smart and sweet and caring and I love you so, so much."

 

George smiles back and threads their fingers together, "I love you too..."

 

Marcus gently wipes away George's tears, "That school is full of idiots if they didn't accept you. It's their own fault that they've lost such a wonderful person and they should be _begging_ to have you as a student."

 

George chuckles softly, "Okay..."

 

Marcus gets up and yanks George to his feet, "Now come on, we're going out. No more sulking."

 

George laughs, "You'll never let me be upset for very long, will you?"

 

Marcus shakes his head and grabs George's hand again, "Nope!"

 

George squeezes Marcus' hand and kisses his cheek, "Thank you... _I'm_ so lucky to have _you..._ "

 

Marcus smiles, then tugs George out of the room, "C'mon, I've been meaning to try out this ice cream place I found..."

 

* * *

 

George buries his face in Marcus' chest and whines when his boyfriend laughs, "Come on, you know I hate horror movies!"

 

Marcus wraps his arms around George, "Then why'd you agree to watch it with me?"

 

George mumbles something too quietly to hear.

 

Marcus ruffles George's short hair, "You're gonna have to speak up, Georgie."

 

George pulls away and pouts, crossing his arms, "I've told you to stop calling me Georgie!"

 

Marcus laughs and pecks him on the cheek, "You're adorable when you're mad, did you know that?"

 

George swats him away, but he's smiling again, "Oh hush."

 

Marcus pauses the movie and hugs George close again, "Serious talk now, okay?"

 

George tilts his head, "Is something wrong?"

 

Marcus bites his lip, "So, you know how I got accepted to teach at that college nearby?"

 

George nods.

 

"A few days ago, I got an email from them asking if I knew anyone qualified and willing to become the coach for the debate team they're starting..."

 

George frowns and pulls away.

 

Marcus sighs, "George, you _loved_ debate club back in high school, and you're more than qualified to be a coach for it."

 

George looks away, "I'm not good with younger people..."

 

Marcus gently holds his hand, "You're better than you think, I've seen you. It just depends on the person. And you could do it for a semester, and then stop if you decide you don't like it."

 

George bites his lip, looking hesitant.

 

"It'd be better than sitting around doing nothing while I'm gone." Marcus smiles, "And we'd probably get to see each other at some point during the day. Wouldn't that be cool?"

 

George smiles a little, "Yeah..."

 

Marcus kisses his temple, "At least think about it, okay babe?"

 

George sighs softly, then nods, "I will..."

 

Marcus kisses George's hand, grinning when it makes the other man blush, "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

George sighs and sets his book aside, unable to focus on it. He rubs his eyes, mind wandering to what Marcus had said a couple weeks before.

 

_ 'You're better than you think, I've seen you.' _

 

George lets out a dry chuckle. _'Yeah, well, you saw me before I had my revelation... Ever since then I've been afraid of being in charge of anything...'_

 

George hugs a nearby pillow, frowning. _'He knows that my past life is something I'm super uncomfortable talking about, but he has no idea why...'_

 

He swallows thickly, then sits up, a determined look on his face. _'That's where I'll start. I'll tell him who I was. I trust him, he won't leave just because of who I used to be...'_

 

George stands up and hurries to the living room, then falters when he actually sees Marcus.

 

Marcus looks up from his phone, relaxing on the couch without a shirt, and smiles, "Hey babe. You need something?"

 

George blushes and looks away. _'Damn it, I always forget that he's a couple years older than me until he makes me feel like a stupid teenager again...'_

 

Marcus raises an eyebrow, then laughs before grinning teasingly, "Do you want me to put a shirt on?"

 

George swallows thickly, "N-not really, but you probably should... I-I need to talk to you..."

 

Marcus' smile quickly fades into a worried frown and he sits up, "Is everything okay?"

 

George nods a little, "Yeah, it's just... Not something I really like talking about..." He smiles weakly, "It'd just be really hard to focus with you shirtless."

 

"Okay..." Marcus gets up to go hurriedly put a shirt on, and George sits on the couch, taking a few deep breaths.

 

Marcus comes back and sits next to George, still looking concerned.

 

George bites his lip, "S-so... You know how I've never really wanted to talk about my past life...?"

 

Marcus nods, "And I completely understand, you want to put it behind you. That's perfectly fine."

 

George smiles sadly, "Yeah, I want to put it behind me. But it's hard to do that when it's causing me to be terrified of being in charge of things..."

 

Marcus furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean...?"

 

George looks away, "I... I was the ruler of the United Kingdom from like... 1760 to 1820. King George the third. Ya' know, the king that caused the Revolutionary war...? And others...?"

 

Marcus widens his eyes.

 

George laughs dryly, "And I _know_ that I'm not him anymore, but I'm so, so scared that I'll somehow become like _that_ again a-and I just..."

 

Marcus hugs George tightly.

 

George yelps a little, "Wh-wha...?"

 

Marcus murmurs, "I don't care what you did or who you used to be... What matters is who you are _now._ You're George Finch, and you're my sweet, caring, wonderful boyfriend who I love so much and couldn't imagine my life without..."

 

George smiles shakily and hugs Marcus back, tears welling up in his eyes, "I-I love you too... I love y-you more than anything..."

 

Marcus pulls away enough to gently cup George's cheek, smiling warmly, "And you're _not_ going to become like that, I promise. And if it looks like you are for some reason, then I promise I'll smack some sense back into you."

 

George laughs and puts his hand over Marcus', "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

 

Marcus tags George closer and into a loving kiss, closing his eyes and leaning back a little.

 

George happily kisses him back, letting his own eyes slip shut.

 

Eventually they separate, and Marcus lets out a breathless laugh, "You're not going anywhere. I hope you know that."

 

George giggles softly and nods, cuddling up against Marcus, "There's nowhere I'd want to go..."

 

Marcus wraps his arms around his boyfriend and sighs happily.

 

George nuzzles his neck, then murmurs, "I think I want to try the debate team thing..."

 

Marcus kissed his head, "I'm sure you'll do great, babe. I believe in you."

 

* * *

 

George makes sure he has everything ready for about the fifth time, then takes a deep breath. _'Why am I so nervous? They won't be that much younger than me, and they should be old enough to listen without any problems... I can do this, I_ know _I can.'_

 

George hears the door open and looks up, blinking in surprise when he sees a boy with freckles and curly hair tied into pigtails, "Uh. Hi?"

 

The boy jumps a little, then smiles, "Hey! Is this where the debate team is gonna meet?"

 

George relaxes a little and nods, "Yeah. Not for another half hour, though."

 

"I know! But I don't really have time to do anything else, so I figured I'd just come a bit early." He tilts his head, "Unless you'd rather I wait outside?"

 

George chuckles and shakes his head, "No, it's alright. I wasn't really doing anything anyway."

 

The boy lets out a breath of relief, then sits down and grins, "My name's Philip Hayes, by the way!"

 

George quickly writes the name down, then smiles at Philip, "George Finch. I'm going to be the debate coach."

 

"Oh, cool! I can't wait to see what we'll do!" Philip smiles brightly.

 

George smirks, "Well we'll have to see if you get on the team, first."

 

Philip laughs, "True. But I'm pretty confident. Last life, my dad was practically _famous_ for his debates."

 

George laughs, "Oh boy... Don't you go and be a pain, though. Or I might have to go find him."

 

Philip snorts and shakes his head, "Nah, he'd just make it worse. I wouldn't complain about seeing him, though. That'd be great..."

 

George frowns. He's always had a knack for reading people, and Philip was clearly trying to hide his sudden sadness.

 

George walks over to Philip and ruffles his hair, snickering when the younger boy squawks and tries to scramble away, "Well then we'll have to make sure you get lots of practice, so you can whoop his ass in a debate when you meet him again!"

 

Philip giggles a little, then laughs, "Oh my gosh, his face would be _hilarious!_ He wouldn't even know how to react!"

 

George grins, "Do you need any better reason to join a debate team? I have more."

 

Philip shakes his head, still laughing, "No thanks, I think I've got a pretty good motivation now." He starts fixing his pigtails, smiling warmly at George, "Thank you, by the way. You remind me of someone I met in my last life, and it makes me miss it a bit less..." Philip's smile turns a bit sheepish, "Does that make sense?"

 

George nods, "Absolutely. And I'm glad I could help you."

 

Philip snickers, "I think you're gonna have to let me join now, since we've bonded."

 

George rolls his eyes, smiling fondly, "We'll see, Philip. We'll see."

 

* * *

 

George walks into his apartment and flops down face-first on the couch with a groan.

 

Marcus pokes his head out of the kitchen, laughing, "You okay, babe?"

 

George drags himself up so he can flop on his back and sling an arm over his eyes, "'M tired..."

 

Marcus walks over to lean over the back of the couch, smiling at his boyfriend, "But how'd it go?"

 

George smiles and lifts his arm a bit so he can look at Marcus, "Really, really well, actually. I still need to go over who I'm actually going to put on the team, and email them in the next few days, but I've got a pretty good idea who would be best already..."

 

Marcus grins, "See, I _told_ you you'd do great!"

 

George laughs and sits up, "Yeah, you did. And I'm glad I listened."

 

Marcus sits next to him, "So you said you might know who you want on the team?"

 

George nods and pulls his notebook out of his bag, "They said I could choose ten students at most, but to try to stay between six and eight, and I have seven people that I think would be good." He kisses Marcus' cheek, "But I'm not going to tell you about them."

 

Marcus pouts, "Aww! Why not?"

 

George chuckles and flips the page so Marcus can't see it, "Because I don't want to."

 

Marcus tries to grab the notebook, "C'mon, babe! I want to see if there's anyone from my classes!"

 

George holds his notebook out of reach and pushes Marcus away with his other hand, "Nope! If you want to find out, then you'll have to stop by at some point!"

 

Marcus sighs heavily and flops back, "Fine..."

 

George snorts, "Careful, if you get any more excited about seeing me, you may explode."

 

Marcus rolls his eyes and lightly smacks George's arm, "Oh shut up."

 

George laughs, then gets up, clutching his notebook tightly, "I'm going to go look through these now!"

 

Marcus raises an eyebrow, "I thought you were tired?"

 

George shrugs, smiling, "I was. But now I'm not."

 

Marcus chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm in love with a weirdo."

 

George smirks, "Takes one to know one." Then leaves the room, ignoring the other man's sputters of protest.

 

* * *

 

The next week sees George sitting in the debate team's room, eagerly waiting for his seven chosen students to show up. _'I think they're all going to work really well together and I can't wait to see what they come up with...'_

 

George jumps as someone knocks on the door frame and quickly turns to look. He smiles when he sees Philip, "Not half an hour early this time. Too bad."

 

Philip laughs and sets his backpack down next to a chair, then sits in said chair, "Nope, not this time. My mom called me, so I ended up talking to her for half an hour instead."

 

George chuckles, "My mom does the exact same thing to me. You are not alone in your struggles."

 

A girl's voice cuts off Philip before he speaks, her tone teasing, "Sounds like you boys need to appreciate your mother's more."

 

Both males look towards the voice, and Philip widens his eyes as the girl walks into the room.

 

She laughs, "Sorry for butting in, but I figured that you two would want an opinion from someone who was _actually_ a mother once." She crosses her arms and smirks at Philip, "And I'd hold off on the staring, romeo. I'm kinda waiting to find my husband from last time around."

 

Philip looks away, blushing furiously, "S-sorry... I'm actually trying to f-find my wife, too..."

 

George smiles at the girl, "Hey, do you know if anyone else was headed this way?"

 

She nods, "Yeah, four others. They were all in a group. They seemed to know each other really well, too."

 

George nods, "Yeah, that was probably them... I'm not surprised they all knew each other beforehand, they worked really well together."

 

As if summoned, two boys and two girls enter the room, talking and laughing with each other.

 

George clears his throat at them, "Excuse me."

 

One of the girls smacks her three friends and gestures to George. After a moment they all fall silent and look at him expectantly.

 

George smiles, "Thanks. Our last member is going to be a bit late, so we'll go ahead and start without her. To start off, we should probably do introductions, so you're not just shouting," he gestures to Philip, "'Hey pigtails!' The whole time. Sound good?"

 

Philip cracks up, and a few of the others giggle.

 

The girl who had interrupted George and Philip smiles, "Well, my name's Theodosia Bornes."

 

Philip's laughing cuts off as he nearly falls off his chair. He quickly scrambles to his feet, looking at Theodosia with shock and hope in his eyes, "Theo...?"

 

Theodosia furrows her eyebrows, clearly confused.

 

Philip swallows thickly, "M-my name is Philip Hayes, but last life my l-last name was Hamilton..."

 

Theodosia slaps a hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh my god..."

 

Philip grins and walks closer to Theodosia, "Hey, Theo...! It's been a while, huh...?"

 

Theodosia laughs and hugs Philip tightly, "You dork..."

 

They hug for a few moments, then Theodosia pulls away and punches Philip in the shoulder, "That's for dying, you idiot!"

 

Philip winces and rubs his shoulder, "Yeah, I deserved that..."

 

George raises an eyebrow, "I'm guessing you two knew each other?"

 

Philip nods, grinning again, "We were married!"

 

One of the other girls steps forward, her eyes shining, "And he was my brother..."

 

Philip blinks, then widens his eyes, "Angie...?"

 

Angie nods and rushes forward to hug Philip, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Everyone smiles at the scene.

 

Angie eventually steps back a little and wipes her eyes, laughing softly, "This is the best day ever, it's official."

 

Philip nods, giving Theodosia a loving look, "Absolutely."

 

Angie giggles, "My name is Angela Harper, by the way!"

 

The other girl snickers, "I'm Francine Logan, formerly Frances Laurens."

 

Philip raises an eyebrow, "Laurens as in John Laurens?"

 

Francine nods, "That's the one. Call me Fran, by the way." She grins, "It's nice to finally meet you, Philip. Angie talks about you a lot. And from what I've heard about Theodosia, she and I are gonna get along just fine."

 

The Frenchman of the group steps forward, "I am Georges Louis de Fernande. I used to be Georges Washington de La Fayette, son of Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." He smiles, "But that's all a pain to remember, so please just call me Louis!"

 

Philip laughs, "The kid of another one of dad's friends. Why am I not surprised?"

 

The last person chuckles, "I was Hercules Mulligan's son, so..."

 

Theodosia giggles, "Of course you were."

 

He smiles, "I'm William. William Martin. It's nice to meet you both!"

 

Fran slings an arm around Louis' shoulders, "I met William and Louis in middle school, and we met Angie first year of high school. We've all been together ever since!"

 

Angela laughs, "You know what I just imagined? What if, at some other college, all our parents are meeting each other again?"

 

Philip snickers, "That would be _amazing._ "

 

Louis tilts his head at George, "What about you, sir?"

 

George jumps a little, having just been smiling at everyone because he thought this was adorable, "Huh?"

 

Philip turns to George, "Oh yeah! Were you George Washington, by any chance? Because that's who you remind me of!"

 

George almost bursts out laughing at the irony, but instead just shakes his head, "No, I wasn't anyone important." He chuckles, "I _did_ live in that time period, though."

 

Fran snickers, "This whole day is just amazing..."

 

Another girl's voice enters the conversation, "So everyone in this room lived in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds? That's fuckin' hilarious." She laughs, "We should spend an entire day just actin' like we woulda back then, speech and everythin'. Ultimate history test."

 

Theodosia gestures to the girl, who is leaning in the doorway, "I don't even know who she is and I already love her."

 

Philip squeaks, "Theo!"

 

Theodosia laughs and kisses Philip's cheek, causing the boy to blush."

 

The unknown girl smiles, "The name's Martha Jay. I used to be Thomas Jefferson's oldest daughter, but I doubt he'd want anything to do with me now, considering I'm both black, and as lesbian as I could possibly be."

 

Fran snorts, "Yeah, your dad was kinda a huge asshole."

 

George frowns, "Language."

 

Theodosia crosses her arms, "Speaking of assholes, I _hope_ we meet George Eacker this time around so I can kick his ass."

 

Angela nods, scowling.

 

Philip chuckles, "Fair enough... Is it weird that I think I'm the one who's mad at him the least? Even though I'm the one he killed?"

 

Theodosia snorts, "Oh no, it's bad enough that he killed you, but it's what he did _the day after your funeral_ that made me start to plan his murder."

 

Martha snickers and walks over to hear better, "Oh I can't wait to hear this. Anythin' that becomes motive for murder over two hundred years later has gotta be bad."

 

As Theodosia starts explaining, George rubs his forehead. _'I can't tell if this will be a really good thing, so they're not alone, or a really bad thing, and they'll get in trouble a lot...'_

 

George jumps a little as Fran suddenly growls, "I am going to stab Eacker in the dick if we ever meet him."

 

Martha voices her agreement, and Louis snorts, "Be sure to let me whoop his ass first."

 

Theodosia grabs her backpack, "I actually carry the plans I've thought out for him around everywhere, lemmie just add that..."

 

"Oh my god yes let me see this I have ways to improve it. My mom's an FBI agent assigned to homicides, I know how to hide a body."

 

George sighs. _'Either way, I just hope I won't have to call the cops because of them...'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written by a large amount O.o  
> If you wanna know what George Eacker did that is causing murder plans, then you'll find out in a later fic XD  
> And you can guess who's mom is an FBI agent lol. I wanna see if anyone gets it right.


End file.
